


Papa

by LeafoftheFox



Series: The Wolf [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Explosions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Guns, Home Invasion, It's only the attacking bounty hunters I swear, Minor Character Death, My boy loves his daughter, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Love, Property Damage, Protectiveness, Shrapnel Wound, he would kill a thousand bounty hunters for her, it's precious, lullaby, no beta we die like men, she has 100 percent faith in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: C'Re's Papa was her world. He was strong and kind and he promised to make sure she would always be safe. No promise is enough to prevent the cruel and greedy from taking her home from her.
Relationships: Father & Daughter - Relationship
Series: The Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793146





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on my fanfics, not writing the origin stories for all my OCs, but they keep yelling and me and I couldn't not write this girl and Papa! I physically couldn't!

C’Re shrieked and scrambled away from the explosive that landed barely feet away from her. It went off with a cracking boom sent dust and debris shattering out.

  
“Hi little girl,” a heavily armoured stranger leered, their bulky form striding through the cloud of dust.

  
“Leave me alone!” she sobbed, staggering back in a futile attempt to escape the hunter. Around her, her home was destroyed. Shreds of paper that used to be family photos and her drawings drifted through the air. A section of the roof had collapsed across the door to her bedroom and all the remained of her Papa’s favourite chair was some charred wood and smouldering fabric strewn around everywhere.

  
“Hey, hey, I just want to take you somewhere safe, little girl,” the stranger cooed mockingly.

  
Their home was supposed to be safe; no one was supposed to find her. Papa had promised she’d be safe, promised he’d protect her. She coughed on the smoke from their burning possessions

  
“Papaaaa!” she sobbed, her tiny wings wrapping around her protectively.

  
The hunter laughed.

  
“Your ‘Papa’ isn’t coming, l-.” The man dropped forwards and she had to stumble back another couple of steps to avoid being crushed.  
She looked up and there he was. One hand held out a recently used blaster and the other was pressed against his stomach. His blonde hair was grey with ash and his flexible body armour was streaked with blood and grime. His dark, near black, amber eyes told her of how angry he truly was.

  
“Papa!” C’Re cried and launched herself forwards, nimbly avoiding the corpse of her attacker.

  
The man’s blaster clattered to the floor and her knelt to sweep her against his chest. The girls immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stood, the arm not pressed to his stomach, supporting her weight.

  
“It’ll be okay my sky, you’ll be okay,” he promised pressing a quick, chapped lipped kiss into her hair.

  
“Papa, I’m scared,” she whimpered.

  
“I know sweetie, you’ll be fine,” he assured as he picked his way around the rubble of their house. He scampered out of a hole in the wall to where their attempt at a herb garden had been reduced to scorched earth by and earlier blast.

  
Two whining blaster shots blew past just by her Papa’s ear and he ducked behind their upended garden shed with a curse.  
C’Re squealed again, terrified by the near miss.

  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Papa flashed a smile with his bloody canid teeth and readjusted his grip to hold her tiny body tighter against him. C’Re buried her face in the familiar coolness of his armour and sniffled, never loosening the hold her arms had around his neck.

  
“How will we escape, Papa?” she whimpered.

  
Unseen to her, the man grimaced, his face displaying his clear lack of faith in their survival. He wasn’t about to give up though, he’d protect his daughter.

  
“Papa has a plan P’ris, I promise,” he lied and shuffled further along behind the shed, risking a glance around the side which earned him a couple of blaster shots and an explosion of splinters which he angled his body to protect his girl from. 

  
That one look was enough to give him an idea. On the other side of the garden, across an open stretch without shelter, he’d seen a small innocuous looking locked chest perhaps big enough for a watch.

  
The item inside had been a courting gift from C’Re’s Mama. A device that could travel dimensions. Bella always had been dramatic with her seductions, but it suited the woman and he’d had fun. And, of course, he’d gotten his little sky out of the arrangement.

  
He’d never had cause to use the device. His own dimension was plenty big enough and there was always work for a skilled bounty hunter like him, but he’d kept it locked up tight in deference to Bella’s warnings of the chaos it could cause in the wrong hands. Why that crazy dragon thought that he of all people was the ‘right hands’ he had no idea, but he did his best to live up to that faith.

  
He told no one of the device. He kept it in a bio-locked chest in the darkest corner of his garden shed in the garden of the home that no one he didn’t trust should know about. It was probably that damn babysitter. Maybe she had thought she could make a quick buck selling the location of ‘The Wolf’s’ daughter or maybe she had gotten drunk and blabbed. Either way, the outcome was the same. His home was destroyed, he was bleeding out from a hole in his gut and his poor little girl was terrified.

  
The chest had been a straight shot across from where they were, just a couple metres, but with nowhere to hide and the precious seconds the bio-lock would take to open, they would be sitting ducks for any enterprising sniper. Dammit! No. He could do this. He could figure something out, he had to.

  
C’Re whimpered quietly and he could feel her shaking. She was such a good girl, trying to stay quiet and calm for him. He couldn’t let her down, not matter what.

  
“Sh, sh,” he hushed, planting another kiss in her ash caked hair.

  
“Sh, pen ek. Wa ri canag va lurasta t?~” he hummed with a hoarse voice.

  
“V- va l- l- lura- rasta n v- va caaeee~,” she whimpered in reply.

  
Wolf shifted his arms once more and hunched protectively over C’Re has he prepared to make a run for the chest. The girl obediently hunched up into a ball, making herself as small of a target as possible.

  
“L’canag va Lurasta. Vikre ye omo galba~” he continued to hum to her as his eyes went flinty and he flexed the hand stemming blood from his wound, ready to move it to pull out another blaster and pick off as many attackers as possible.

  
“V- va lurasta n v- va caaeeee~” C’Re whimpered.

  
And Wolf was off, darting over the churned up earth. An explosion sent up a geyser of earth on his right and he pulled a blaster from its’ holster on his hip, popping off two deadly accurate beams before he was forced to dodge out of the way of return fire from their companions. Three felled, at least five to go. He fought those odds before and won, but not with someone so fragile and important depending on him to keep them safe.

  
Wolf grunted when a blaster bolt hit him dead on in the side. Even his body armour couldn’t entirely protect from the sheer heat, so it would be a nasty burn, but for now he was only a metre away from the chest. C’Re whimper and tightened her hold on his neck, but he didn’t falter.

  
At half a metre, shrapnel from another poorly aimed grenade imbedded itself in his leg where his armour had already been damaged by successive blaster shots.

  
At twenty five centimetres another blaster bolt hit him in the back, the concussive force sending him tumbling forwards onto his knees. C’Re yelped at the sudden jolt, but he was strong enough to keep holding her against him and remain hunched protectively. He twisted his gun arm back over his shoulder and picked off the hunter who had been stupid enough to charge up behind him. A straight shot into the neck where his armour was weakest.

  
“Can you grab the box, honey?” Wolf asked gently, keeping his eyes up and scanning their surroundings. If anyone popped up to attack them, he’d take down at least one of them before they got him, and they knew that. Instead, they waited for him to be distracted.  
C’Re fumbled to grab and pull in the indicated item.

  
“Good girl, good girl,” he mumbled. This was it. To open the box, he was going to have look down from the bristling weapons around them to open the box. He could die. C’Re could die. But they could also live.

  
He looked down and grabbed the box, simultaneously ripping the glove off the hand that wasn’t curled around his daughter. In less than a second, three separate bolts impacted him. He smeared his bloody thumb against the lock and the chest achingly slowly lit up blue as it processed his DNA.

  
Something shatteringly strong impacted his back, but he was too focused to identify what it was. He coughed up a glob of blood and finally the chest unsealed with a hiss.

  
Wolf flung the lid open and yanked the device out. Shit. The thing needed coordinates didn’t it? No. Bella had said this one could be randomised with parameters. His bloody fingers slipped against the buttons as he entered the first important things he could think of.

  
‘Wolf’ 

  
‘Safe’

  
He hit a final button and they disappeared with a flash of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the lullaby:  
> 1\. Sh, little one. Do you see the stars?  
> 2\. The stars in the skyyyyy.  
> 3\. I see the stars. They are so bright.  
> 4\. The stars in the skyyyyy.
> 
> I'll admit that the world of this one was vaguely inspired by Star Wars, but not enough that it counts as a fanfic. Hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback! There's more on the way in two branching AUs no less :D. I know, I should stop making new projects, but I can't help myself, they beckon me.  
> ~Leaf :D


End file.
